Roblox Anomalies
WeirdAh, the game ROBLOX. It seems like a normal MMO. But I know some things about it. It's much, much, more than that. There are a series of "anomalies" on the site. I'll go through each of the various classifications and examples. Manifestations Manifestations are basically digital apparitions. Believe it or not, there are quite a few on ROBLOX. Allow me to list a few. * Roblox High School: The ghosts of a couple, on rare occasion, reenacting the car crash that led to their death can be seen. This is only rare occasion, and nobody has any recording or evidence of it. The specters appear to be that of John Harris and Diane Colfax, who died an eerily similar way. * Most Murder Games: Sometimes, avatars that are unsettlingly similar to real life murderers will appear. They sometimes have items that don't even exist on the site. The sighted ones include: Jeffrey Dahmer, Ted Bundy, and John Wayne Gacy. * Pinewood Space Shuttle Advantage: As Mission Control, on rare occasions, there will be an SOS signal in morse code, followed by heavy breathing. This coincides with the lost cosmonauts theory, which states when Russia was first going into space, Yuri Gagarain was only the first safe mission and at least 2 others died beforehand. Predictions Next are predictions. These seem to predict various events and tragedies. There are 2 types of predictions. Personal, and national. A personal prediction would be your cousin dying, and a national one would be along the lines of a terrorist attack. Here are my examples. * The Date Place: This one is relatively simple. All it is is a dark room with a steampunk-ish machine in the middle of the room. There's a date below it, and a vague description. It cannot be found my normal means. Here is such example. I experimented on this place in early 2016. On the machine, it said "4/21/16: We have lost a prince." On that exact day, famous musician "Prince" passed away. * Orangecat2001: There's a very... odd user randomly joins games and gives strange, sometimes nonsensical descriptions of the future. He's known to ignore players calling him out, and sometimes seems to show signs of being alone to himself only. He's a quote from him. "THE MAN OF THE APPRENTICE HAS RISEN." Misc. These are anomalies that do not fit in with others. * The Void Creature: In each ROBLOX game there is a "void" beneath every map. Each "void" will kill all players who fall into it after a certain distance, however it can be changed in ROBLOX studio. However, if you set the number of feet fallen to a large number, you'll eventually reach a room again. Here, inside, is supposedly "The Void Creature." It is supposedly a being trapped inside the game within the void. It is chained to the wall. It is extremely angry and is known to delete evidence of itself such as video and screen shots. * behindthewall6.wav: There is supposedly a series of 8 Audios on ROBLOX each titled "behindthewall.wav." They cannot be accessed normally through ROBLOX and you must look deep into the source code of certain Audios in order to find them. So far only 6 has been recovered, however the others have been sighted but never played. The descriptions are all along the lines of "Noli respicere post parietem. Unde non potest videre." That translates from Latin to: "Do not look behind the wall. Therefore, it can see you." "The Wall" is theorized to represent hell, or some type of Underworld. The audio itself is said to feature screaming, the sounds of faint whistling, and a man saying the word "sequence" over and over. It also supposedly features frequencies that can cause nausea. Those who do listen to it claim to get the feeling of being watched and have nightmares for days of some "creature wandering their hallway, repeatedly saying the word sequence." I will soon make a case study for this as it is the most interesting of the anomalies. Category: Category:Entities